Assassin's Creed: The Modern Conflict
by INTERNALCARNAGE
Summary: After highly skilled Assassin Eric Masters carries out a high stakes assassination, he becomes the prime target of every Templar in New York City, all the while trying to stop a new Templar conspiracy vaguely named "The Greater Cause" which could turn the scales of the Assassin-Templar conflict dangerously in the favor of the Templars.
1. Steps Ahead

**Author notes: Hey guys, this is my first crack at writing a series. There are three chapters I've uploaded so far so tell me how I did, what I can work on and if people like it, I'll continue on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Any reference towards anything having to do with Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft, not me. Any products, bands or any other pop culture references that are mentioned throughout this story belong to the owner of said references again, not me.**

**Enjoy the story!**

"Those who want the Government to regulate the matters of the mind and spirit are like men who are so afraid of being murdered that they commit suicide to avoid assassination."

Harry S. Truman

Chapter 1: Steps Ahead

New York City: Wednesday 3:39 p.m

My name is Eric Masters. I am Twenty-two years old, and part of the Assassin Brotherhood. At this current moment I am tied to, what I believe is a workout bench, with a slightly damp, white rag over my face. Before I entered this room I counted at least three people inside. A metal door opened and a new set of feet were tapping the cold, concrete floor. The man who walked in spoke with a very thick, deep British accent. My target Oswald Cunningham was right where I wanted him, he just didn't know it yet

"Well, what do we have here boys?" he asked, trying to be threatening

"A person you've convinced your goons to lock up." I replied back, showing him that his psych out tactics weren't going to work, especially after I formed a complete stereotypical British image complete with monocle and top hat. Of course he didn't look like that; it was just a better thought for me.

"Oh, it seems we have a smart mouth in here with us." He replied menacingly

The rag was removed, as if he was giving me a chance to actually speak clearly. The building was dark, and had a small window behind Cunningham, maybe to small for me to climb through. Cunningham was dressed up in a casual business suit, black vest, red tie, and a gold chain, revealing a necklace hidden by his vest. He had semi long blonde hair and blue eyes. His face had a clear scar going across his forehead diagonally. All the other men were wearing whit wife beaters with long black, cargo pants. Around the room was an assorted amount of water buckets. Oswald approached and he put his hand on top of my head grabbing my black, long hair, and lifted my head slightly up. "Why are you here?"

"You're not getting shit out of me buddy." I told him clearly. Oswald snapped his fingers, and in an instant the familiar damp rag, covered my face once again. I heard a small clank and some spilling water. The steps of on man became closer. About that time I held my breath and stood perfectly still. Waterboarding never bothered me. Hell I loved water. Which I guess should scare me that one of my favorite things could one day kill me, but not today. About fifteen seconds in I decided to give Oswald what he wanted, a struggling, drowning man, who wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of this crappy warehouse, wherever this was. The rag was removed once more and I decided to throw in a couple of fake coughs for cinematic appeal, realizing how useful drama classes were in high school. Cunningham waited for me to catch my breath until he asked me. "Feel like talking yet, boy?"

"Sorry, got to try harder." I replied. I wasn't scared. I've been training in this for years.

He snapped his fingers again and the rag came back on, a second bucket was closer than the last, so I barely had time to actually breathe before I started to get water. This time the sense of drowning was real, but I wasn't going to break, but then again I couldn't handle this for long. The water stopped flowing and the rag was now removed. I struggled to breath. "Ok Cunningham. Listen closely to me; I'm only saying this once. I cam-."

I was interrupted by Cunningham grabbing my throat and squeezing "You'll say this as many times as I fucking want you to boy! You're in MY control! MINE!"

I started to laugh as he took his hand off me. "Is that really what you think? Let me explain this to you Cunningham. How do you think I knew where you were, hell do you even know who I am?"

Silence fell on the room, full of confused looks. "Who are you then? And don't get smart with me; you're the genius who got caught in the first place."

"That's the point, see I knew you were impossible to get to, from the moment you wake up to read your New York Post, to the moment you lay down at night after getting the days take from the deli in the Rockefeller center, the laundromat two blocks from the Ritz and the sketchy warehouse on 133rd street, you were untouchable. So I had to make it known I killed your men, and once you knew, all I had to do was give you what you wanted. I also know that the last three men that were in this room before me died of drowning due to water boarding. Which is, ironically, what scares you the most after you almost drowned in the English Channel when you were five while on a fishing trip with your father. So you figure if a big bad man like yourself is scared of water, everyone else should be. I also know that you have a big group complex, which basically means that if the people with the most firepower in the group drops,"

I paused as I flicked my hidden blade to engage and cut away my bindings, which followed by me sitting up and dragging the edge of the steel blades against the throats of the two men along my left and right sides. Before they dropped I cut away the bindings on my legs, and pushed away the assault rifle the man in front of me was holding. The gun flew out of his grasp and I pushed the right blade in the man's temple with a slight struggle. I got up off the table and stood up "Well, usually you run."

Cunningham started to make a run for it, but I grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him from escaping. I turned him around to face me and held the bloody right blade, up to his neck. Random beads of sweat were pouring from his face and a facial expression that showed a combination of fear and confusion. "Wh-who are you?" He stuttered to ask, "What do you want? If you want money, I have it."

I cut the buttons off of his vest revealing the necklace that I knew he had. A necklace revealing the Templar insignia. "Just what I figured." I said as I ripped the necklace off of him. "I'm Eric Meyers." I rolled my sleeve up to my left forearm to reveal the Assassin symbol tattooed on my forearm, "judging by my ink, you know exactly what I am."

"No," He muttered. "Not like this."

"Yes. And what I want? What I want is your life." I reached for his gun and fired two shots, covering up the fact that the now even bloodier blade was now plunged into Cunningham's heart. I took a picture with my phone of the dead man and stuffed it into my hoodie pocket.

I walked by the door and knocked on the door and yelled "I need some help in here." With a stunning amount of speed, the door burst open. Two men looked stunned, looking at the now bloody, Jackson-Pollock-like room. It became even more shocking as I dug my blade into the back of the man closest to the door. A perfect shot to the heart from behind. I kept my blade into the man's back and reached for his gun. The other man found out what had happened and shot two rounds quickly into his buddy's abdomen. I responded with a quick shot to the man's forehead, and dropped my temporary meat shield to the floor and, for good measure I put one more round into each of their heads.

I ran out of the room and found the silver metal briefcase I brought with me, which could only be unlocked with my hidden blade. I unlocked the case and opened it, revealing my FN Five-Seven pistol with a silencer with five twenty round magazines. I chambered a round into the pistol, and walked away. I took cover by a stack of crates, and peeked slightly up. Three men were rushing to the room, possibly to inspect the gunshots coming from the room. I hugged my cover and watched as the men pass and round the corner. I vaulted over the cover as the last man rounded the corner, running to the door at the end of the hall. I opened it slowly peeking out of the small crack of the door revealing a man about five meters from the door.

I slowly opened the rest of the door and crouched. I walked slowly to the man, and covered his mouth with my left hand and fired two rounds into his back. His body went limp, and I carried the body and placed it behind a wide air conditioner. I walked like normal to a ladder leading up to the rooftop. I climbed up said ladder and peeked my head up over the ledge of the roof, finding another doorway, a small stairwell leading to the elevator to the lower floors, and five heavily armored men rushing down there. The radio's on their waists going on how Cunningham was found dead with his throat slit along with his guards, dead on the floor. In a deeper voice I yelled "Need some help over here!" hoping to attract the attention of at least one of the men. One looked towards me, spoke with, who I'm guessing was, the leader who motioned to go investigate my shout. He started to walk swiftly towards my positions. I climbed down one or two steps to partly conceal myself. Hearing the heavy steps of the mercenaries' boots making contact with the ground we're becoming louder and louder. I engaged my blade and waited another second. I reached up and stabbed, but the blade barely went through the thick, black body armor. I instead I grabbed the edge of his armor and threw him to the ground below. I hopped down as he tried to recover from his fall.

He started to reach for his radio. I responded to this by spending a round from my pistol, destroying the radio. I looked at him and centered on his helmet and said "Communication problem? That's the least of your problems."

"Is it?" The man replied back at me with a threatening tone. Granted the man had another few inches of height on me. I wasn't scared. I never was. I pulled the trigger, however, as unlikely as it seemed, he ducked and the shot traveled over him. He sprinted towards me, as I fire twice more, missing one shot, the other shot burying itself into the thick shoulder pad armor, barely making the man slow. He tackled me to the ground making me drop the gun. I kicked him off of me. I jumped to my feet and reached my gun, but the soldier kicked it away. I put my hands up; blocking any hits he may throw. I blocked his left hook, slightly exposing his torso. I swung my right hand to the exposed part of his body. Only problem was it was still guarded by armor, crunching my fingers. I shook my right hand in the air. It was like I punched a concrete wall, but as thick that armor was, I honestly thought it was concrete. He threw a left haymaker, to which I ducked under. I stepped behind him and put my foot to the back of his knee, causing to both of his knees fall to the ground. I clutched his helmet as hard as I possibly could and twisted. Somehow he slipped out of his elbow and threw an elbow…to my groin. A quick surge of horrible pain brought me to the ground. I started to breath deeply to ignore the pain; I closed my eyes for a second. After I opened them the guy appeared over me holding a gun, his brown eyes and wicked expression of his victory over his face. Still barely capable of speech I somehow got out "Cheap shot, you bastard."

"I wasn't taught to fight fair, assassin." He said, clearly trying to humiliate me by making it clear he got the better of me.

"In that case," I said. I brought my foot to his groin, and pushed him on his back, and with what will power and momentum I could muster, I swung on top of him and put my hidden blade into the left side of his throat, "Checkmate, bitch." I finished my sentence along with another 'thud' to the ground, still not fully recovering from my injury. I lied down listening to the sound of the traffic and life of the New York City streets, and the life of the man I just stabbed, slowly fading with a faint gurgle. After another five minutes of breathing, and I finally got up. I put on the helmet which concealed my hood, and put on a decent amount of armor I could handle and moved to the ladder and headed to the elevator. I hit the button to call the elevator and scanned the area. The elevator opened and I walked straight in, and hit the button to the bottom floor to finally leave this place for the car waiting two blocks away for my call to come and get me.

The elevator stopped short at the fifth floor of the complex, and in came another man, dressed like the man I had stabbed more than five minutes ago. "Any luck on the search?" he asked.

"Negative." I said, trying not to talk as much as possible, as to not reveal who I really was.

"Keep searching. We need to find this bastard." he said as he exited out of the elevator onto the third floor and exited the elevator it slid down to the final floor and quickly rushed out the door.

I went to the alley besides the building I just exited and stripped out of the armor I used to conceal myself. I took the phone out of my hoodie pocket and sent the picture to the driver of the car two blocks away titled "It's done." I stripped out of the military suit and tossed it all in the dumpster, then I put my hood my head and walked down the sidewalk waiting for the sedan to pull up and get me. For the deed had been done, and Oswald Cunningham, Leader of the Templar weapon smuggling ring, had been killed. And it most certainly, was the end. At least, I hoped so.


	2. Impending Difficulties

Chapter Two: Impending Difficulties

Washington D.C: Wednesday 5:12 p.m

Dean Macer moved quite quickly through the sunlit streets of Washington D.C. He had a dangerous look in his eyes; however he had no intent to kill anyone. Not today, at least. Any other day, it would have been this instance, but today was purely business.

He walked towards the side of the Washington Monument. It had a small groove where a Templar insignia was engraved into the east side of the monument. Macer took off his Templar necklace and placed it inside the groove. The stonework started shifting and moving, making the familiar stone grinding around sound he's heard revisiting this place every month for the past fifteen years. It was an emergency this time. Usually there was no need for a sudden meeting. However this could not wait. Macer started to step through the space and grabbed his insignia from the wall and proceeded down the cool, cramped corridor. Whispers from down the hall were coming from the pre meeting prayer. The priest to the local church was always invited to grace these meetings with the hopes that their discussed plans were a success.

"…In nomine patris et fili, spiritus sancti." the priest said as Dean walked in to the small room. Dominic Crews, the leader of the Washington Templar Order said in response "Thank you father Mason, for gracing us this evening, the exit is to the left, if you could please give us some privacy?" Father Mason nodded his head while proceeding to the door. The door closed and Dominic locked the door behind the priest and moved back to the table. All the members of at the table put their hands to their chests and bowed their heads and said in tandem "May the Father of Understanding guide us." Dominic looked up and said immediately after "Now it seems that Mister Macer has decided to waste our peaceful Tuesday night, for an emergency meeting. Please tell me what is so important, that you had to make this?"

"It is with a heavy heart I announce that our arms dealer and information gatherer, Oswald Cunningham, was killed this afternoon. It is believed that an Assassin is the reason for this, and that is a heavy setback to our plans." Dean said with a smart accent. "So if that isn't very important," Dean continued, gathering his files, "Then we shall be on our way."

"My brother is dead?" Earl Cunningham, Oswald's older brother, said who didn't seem too traumatized by the event. His blue eyes gave an expression of sorry, but his facial expression said otherwise. Dean continued to move away from the table. "No no no, you don't get to make a vague explanation, then just leave. Get back here and talk about this!" Earl screamed.

Dean proceeded to move back to the table, with a smile on his face. "So, this IS, important." Den laid his files back onto the table, and turned to Earl.

"Earl, I understand that this may be hard for you, but your brother shall not have died in vain. Whether or not you take the time to mourn him. This WILL happen. As Dominic is reigning command, he can approve, but our next move, is your choice." Dean had said

"With all due respect of my brother, shall he rest in peace, his incompetence and showboating drew him to his end. However we must make sure justice is done." Earl said back in a very deep angry voice. His green eyes, shooting daggers at Dean, as if he were responsible.

"Then the way it seems, we have two ways to go about this." Dean explained.

"And these ways are?" said Gerald Day, the Templar treasurer and leader of the Templar armies.

Dean flipped open his folders with detailed blueprints, pictures, and classified documents. "One. We have found the identity of the Assassin who has killed your brother. We can abandon plans for the Greater Cause, and track this man down, and make sure he is no longer a threat. Two is we do the exact opposite, but beef up security, and nothing should go wrong from there."

"Unacceptable. These plans can not be taken separate. We need to find someway to make both of these plans work with each other. Tracking him down could take months. Years even. We may never have another opportunity like this. Vice president Wilcox is waiting, and the president's last term is almost done. If we need to do this. It's now" Gerald said.

"However if we proceed with the assassination, the Assassin could get the drop on us. I'm not doubting the abilities of our soldiers, however, If this is happens to be a go to Assassin, We may not live to see the changes we bring on, or lack thereof." Earl said.

"Your brother's death was for the cause since day one-" Gerald said. Interrupted by Earl

"Oh you've got to be fucking-" Earl said as a screaming match between Gerald and Earl began. Dean rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and his thumb, disappointed and the supposed "Future leaders of the Templar Order."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Crews yelled to the screaming men. His dark green eyes shooting daggers at the two men, his hood off of his black robe making him seem even more threatening. "Never have I seen two grown ass men, fight like children at a day care center. Now because of our now impending difficulties with this contract. I propose a division of labor." Crews finished with as the fight died down. Earl straightened his red and gold tie and sat back down. Gerald fixed his blazer, and followed suit.

"Gerald, I am handing control of the foot soldiers over to Earl." 

"Sir, this is an outrage, he doesn't know the first thing about-" Gerald said, once again interrupted

"I AM PAST GIVING A DAMN! You both clearly have different opinions how this should go about and I do NOT need anymore back talk! Understood?" Crews screamed, a vein in his exposed neck bulging from anger. In disappointment, Gerald hung his head. "Yes. I am sorry master."

"As I was saying. Since Earl is so prone to getting revenge. He will handle that." Crews continued. "Gerald, you will be in charge of the logistics and planning of the president's assassination. Are we clear?"

"Yes master." Earl and Gerald responded simultaneously.

"Good," Crews looked to Earl, "You are responsible for the briefing of our men. We clear?"

"Of course, sir." Earl said.

"Now. I believe this meeting is at an end. Now if you all don't mind, I'm going home for some well needed sleep. This is over." Crews said

New York, Two Hours Later

I climbed onto the rooftop of the New York Assassin bureau and jumped down, being that the entrance was on the roof. I jumped down and engaged my hidden blade into the lock. It slid a hidden door open that lead inside the offices and other compartments under the ground of the City That Never Sleeps. I walked through the office where Adam Delvino, a twenty-seven year old Assassin, that was designated as bookkeeper after an assassination attempt in Moscow that went to shit, which ended with him losing a hand and his right eye.

"Who's blood do you have for us today brother?" He asked as I stopped in front of the desk.

"An old chap by the name of Oswald Cunningham. We finally severed the rest of his ring. We still don't know where the weapons were being sent to, but this will stop it." I replied with an upbeat tone of voice.

"We can only hope. Let me see the proof." Adam said. I pulled out my cell phone and showed the picture of Cunningham lying dead in his own blood. Adam shook his head with a satisfied look on his face. "Very good my man, very good."

"Thanks." I replied as I walked to the door.

"Hey, I didn't say this was over. Ian needs ya'." Adam shouted before my exit. I hit both my palms against the edge of the wall. Disappointed at the fact I had to stay here longer. It's not that I don't like being here, however when Ian Wolden asks for me, it's for something difficult. I looked over my shoulder. "Take a message?" I asked Adam in a hopeful and gracious voice.

"Yeah," He chuckled "Ian, Eric is here!" he yelled across the room immediately. "Enjoy little buddy."

I sighed and walked to Ian's office, flipping Adam the bird all the while. I climbed up the stairs to the bland office, the only décor in the room being a dark eggshell white and two Assassin flags hanging from the ceiling, and a container that held incense. I knocked on the door to the office and said "You needed to see me master?"

"Yes, my son, take a seat." He replied softly. I found a seat upon the beanbag chair near the desk and asked bluntly "Who am I killing now?"

Ian laughed. "Our associates in Spain have somehow made a connection between Cunningham and some pretty high ranking officials of the Templar order. Including his brother, Earl."

"So I kill off the Cunningham bloodline. Easy enough. Where is he?" I said, cutting to the chase.

"It's not that easy. That's not all the Spaniards gave me Eric." Ian replied seriously.

"What else did they give you?" I asked, confused.

"Don't know. That's why I'm sending you to Madrid. Tomorrow." He said. "It's information that should be told with another representative. Face to face. Everyone else is working on assassinations."

I sighed once again "I'll get to it. Where am I getting picked up at, and when?"

"Noon, near the tunnel under the East River."

"Will do." I said as I proceeded out once more.

"One more thing my son." I froze at the words as I knew, I wasn't going anywhere. I spun around and asked "Yes master?"

"There is a new disciple in the bar. Go down there, and help him a small bit. Just tell him the basics and if need be. Show him how to pickpocket."

"Yes sir. Right away."

…**.**

The New York City streets had certain. Allure, I guess you could say, for us Assassins. A crowded city with some of the most powerful, corrupt scum of the earth was here. Next to Washington D.C, and that place made New York look like Heaven. It was the Assassin hunting ground, and to me. This city was my oyster.

I jumped into the nearby alley and walked to the sidewalk to enter our bar The Eagle's Nest. As I walked I noticed a very flashy Mercedes-Bens S.U.V across the street. And two, rough individuals making dead, eye contact with me. I looked closer and saw on the middle of the right rims was a chrome Templar insignia. I smiled and waved at my scouts, then proceeded to walk into the bar.

I walked through the double maple doors of the bar below the bureau, at street level. Heavy alternative rock music played in the back ground. The smell of cheap beer, hot wings and fat males, made the bar seem like it was supposed to be. Normal. It was mainly one for the Assassins, however a few locals decided to jump in here and celebrate his two year divorce from his junkie, ex-wife. So out of sympathy, we got him a few beers, watched a Dodgers game and he's been a regular since. And it's only gotten more famous. It wasn't like we could tell everyone to leave because the responsibility for nearly 86% of the deaths of high ranking government or military forces was upstairs. So. We let it become a source of revenue.

A jittery kid, wearing the Assassin robes, probably no older than I was sat by the bar, talking to one of the bartenders as he waited for his training to finally begin. I took the stool next to him and said casually "Time to start."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a very nervous tone. He had a right to say that as I was no longer in my robes and was instead in my street clothes. I lifted up the left sleeve of my black shirt to reveal the emblem of the brotherhood. "You know exactly what I mean." I replied. His eyes grew wide, almost like a cartoon. I started to laugh.

"What's your name kid?" I asked him as I let down my sleeve.

"Henry. Henry Caravolla." He said.

"Ok Henry. To be honest I have a date in about a half hour, and I really don't want to be here. So this is how it's going to go. I'm gonna quiz you on a few things. Then if what I think is going to happen will." I told him. I quickly turned to the bartender, who was another Assassin. "Small steak, medium rare, make it quick." then turned my attention to Henry the recruit, "I'm gonna teach you how to kill, like us." I finished with a very silent tone of voice.

Confused he said "How is killing a man any different than the way the Assassins do it?"

I shook my head "Because, we do not get caught. We find, we strike, and we leave. And everything is covered up by gangland violence. That's how it's different my friend." a plate made a thud on the wooden oak bar, I pulled the bartender in closer and whispered "Two Templars are still looking for me. The newbie and I are going to take them out. When they drop. Take 'em out back. We'll deal with them later. Got it?"

The bartender nodded, and then said "Enjoy the steak." I took a stab at the steak, and it started to bleed on the plate. I began cutting through the meat and asked Henry "First entry of our creed. What is it?"

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent." Henry answered

"Meaning, if we don't have a file on them, they are not your target, and cannot prove their association with the Templar order. We don't kill them. If we violate this. Depending on the circumstances, punishments can either go from complete loss of rank, starting as a new kid, to death. What's number two?" I said as I took a bite from my steak.

"Be one with the crowd." Henry said.

"Yes. That's important. In New York driving is barely used for us. So it works out pretty well, because the streets flood with people. It helps when trying to lose a tail, or even carrying out an assassination." I said looking around. The door had opened, followed by my two scouts. I turned back to Henry and said "Last entry?"

"Never compromise the brotherhood." He said back.

"Yes. That one needs no explanation. I turned back and saw the scouts; one looked at me and directed the other to the back door. The second entrance to our hideout. I turned around back to Henry. "Two Templars just walked into the bar. They're looking for me. You and I are going to kill them. No one will suspect a thing. Got it?"

"I'm sorry sir, but, I don't think I can without attracting attention." He answered quite cautiously. I sighed. "I didn't want to get too much blood on my clothes, but for this time only you watch." I said as I sliced more meat. I set the steak knife down on its side and started spinning it on the bar. I started to talk to him on how to make an inconspicuous kill.

"The key is to have people who might stare, to pay attention to other things."

"Like?" Henry asked. I reached for the still spinning knife on the bar and turned around. I shoved the knife into the heart of the Templar who was no more than five steps from me. I buried his mouth into my shoulder and pretended to give him a pat on the back. And offered him a seat next to him. I carried the limp meat shield and sat him down and quickly removed the knife from his body. I looked back over to Henry and set the bloody knife next to my steak, and said. "Like that." I looked around and saw the other man trying to ask an Assassin bouncer for access in the backroom. I walked over and was greeted with the man shouting "…you don't understand, I have to get in there."

"And I'm telling you, that this is for the staff only. Piss off." Gene Snyder a long time Irish-American yelled to the Templar. I motioned for him to push the guy to me, to which he nodded. Gene pushed the man into me, and I engaged the blades before his skin touched my palms. I aimed both blades to his heart and he went limp. Acting drunk I slurred out "Hey watch it asshole!" and threw a right punch to his jaw which put him on the ground. As Gene started to pick him up I whispered, "New disciple at the bar. Watch him, I have a date, dump this guy in a dumpster or something, and don't make it obvious."

"No problem man, Have fun." he said.

"Will do." I replied with a half smirk. I walked out the front doors and the sun light blinded me for a brief second. I put on my sunglasses and proceeded to walk to my house. Where, for once, my life wouldn't be revolved around killing.

…**.**

Earl Cunningham walked around the crowded dark room. The only light being from the projector in the middle of the room. The endless amount of chatter from the 150 occupied seats in the room. These people weren't even all of the men who were under Earl's control. All of them were hardcore, Templars, who were ready and willing to die for the Templar cause. For this assignment, Earl thought to himself, They probably will.

"Alright everyone. Time to listen." Earl shouted. People gathered to their seats and sat in silence. "Good. My name is Earl Cunningham. As of today, you all and those who couldn't make it in your squads are under my command. Is this clear?" He asked clearly

"Yes sir!" all the men shouted. The room echoed with the remaining voices.

"Good. Now I have an assignment for all of you," Earl looked around the room looking to see any objecting faces, "Earlier today my brother Oswald, was murdered. An Assassin is responsible for this. Not just any Assassin." Earl explained

"This Assassin is considered, a young prodigy and an ultimate death dealer. He has never lost a lead, had has killed his targets with unending cruelty. And the funny thing is that five months ago. He was considered legal to stroll in a bar and take a swig of whatever alcohol he wished. He is ruthless, fearless, and truly one of the best, most deadly Assassin's in the modern world. His name. Is Eric Masters. The job is for you to bring him to me." Earl continued on. Several hands shot in the air. Already predicting the questions he continued with "Alive, preferably." the hands that were up, went down.

"This is all I have for you. Bring him to me and you will be rewarded. If you don't you'd best hope you get to him, or die trying. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Then get to work. Dismissed."


	3. The Normal Side

Chapter 3: The Normal Side

Wednesday 8:00 p.m

The restaurant was filled with tacky beige wallpaper, with different Italian art pieces, which were honestly not bad for recreations. It tried to emphasize an Italian image, and for the most part it did, however when you've actually been to Florence, Venice and Rome. Recreations don't usually do. The food was good though.

I sat at my chair in front of my girlfriend, Emma Talvera, for our date. Emma was by all definitions perfect. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was short, but not so short that I'd have back problems when I try to bend down and kiss her. She brought the normal to my extraordinary life. She never knew though, and as far as I'm concerned it _will_ stay like that.

"…So today at work was just." she groaned after telling a story about her ridiculous deadline as a newspaper editor.

"I'm sorry. If it means anything at all, I had a bad day at work. I-" _Got kicked in the balls, and water boarded today at work, and publicly killed two people in a bar, _I thought to myself,"Had to subdue some crazy dude trying to prove a conspiracy theory involving the German embassy." I said in a complete lie. Pretending to have an internship with the U.N Security team was a slightly good cover up. I traveled everywhere on short notice which gave me plenty of time to figure out who I kill, where, how and when I kill him.

She started to laugh "What did you do?

"I may have returned the favor…with a taser." I replied.

She took a sip of her wine and breathed before she continued "Well at least we have the night for ourselves. I think I might even make a good day for the both of us tomorrow morning." I paused for a while. She looked at me with a sad face and said "Where are you going tomorrow babe?"

"Madrid. I have to meet with the Spanish Board to approve some paperwork for a joint protection deal. Five guys are taking holiday time off so we're a bit short. I should only be for like five days. I'm sorry." I replied hanging my head.

"I know," she sighed "I just wished you didn't leave so often. When do you leave?"

"Noon. Don't worry I don't need a ride. Ian's giving me a lift."

"Well I at least want to see you off," She said to me, disappointed, "I wish I was lucky as you. Traveling to Spain"

_No…no you don't _I thought to myself as I drank my wine. "Trust me. If I could take you with me. I would."

"I promise that I will make up for it Emma," I reassured her "Don't I always sweetheart?"

"Yes." She replied. I kissed her on her lips. I looked down at our half eaten plate of food.

"C'mon. let's get out of here." I suggested.

"Lead the way baby." she happily agreed.

…

My small studio two bedroom apartment was dimly lit. Sporadic pieces of furniture ran throughout the living room while take out boxes lied upon the counter in the kitchen. Emma and I were cuddling on the couch watching some new T.V show that we started to watch in the middle. Her nice, long brown hair shined in the limited light that was given by the T.V and the moonlight. Her head rested on my left shoulder and her arms wrapped around my stomach. She looked up and smiled at me. I looked down and smiled back at her, and kissed her forehead "You look beautiful." I followed up with.

She showed her teeth and blushed "I love you."

"I love you." I replied back, showing my smile this time. She yawned immediately after. I held her closer and said "C'mon, I think it's time to sleep."

"No, I'm fine." she replied. As she finished the sentence she started to drift to sleep. I shook her arm, and she woke up. "Ok, I change my mind."

I laughed slightly "C'mon." I said as I helped her off the couch. She fell back on to the couch, outstretched her arms and said "Carry me, dammit." I sighed and carried her to our bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to make a snack then bed it is." I said

She somehow muttered out "Okay." I walked to the kitchen to get my phone and flipped it to Ian's number and silently crept out of the apartment. The phone rang three times then said "This is Wolden."

"Ian its Eric. Contact the Spanish Bureau and tell them to bring a plane to J.F.K airport tomorrow. Emma wants to see me off, so I have to make this as least suspicious as possible. No exceptions. J.F.K airport. Noon." I said quickly.

"I'll see what I can do Eric." Ian said sleepily.

"Thank you. Tell me in the morning what their reply is." I replied back. I closed the phone and walked back inside. I walked down the short, carpet floored hallway to the bedroom where Emma was sprawled out all over the bed, barely leaving enough space for me. I climbed into bed anyway, and kissed her forehead goodnight. I pulled myself under the blankets and drifted to sleep.

…

I awoke at about eleven o'clock the next morning. The sun shot through the curtains into my face as I awoke with the smell of bacon being cooked. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes to make my sight clearer. I moved the blankets and stood up and walked into the kitchen. Emma smiled and greeted me I sat down in front of the island and grabbed a cup of coffee, and finally drank some after I killed it with sugar and cream. Emma set a plate of bacon, hash browns, and pancakes in front of me. I started to eat the pancakes quickly and looked up as she set her own plate down in front of me.

"So 'Ian' called this morning." she said telling me in a surprising manner.

I stopped mid chew and asked "Yeah Ian from work. What'd he need?"

"Just wanted to tell you the Spanish Bureau said yes. What's that all about?" she said calmly.

"I was trying to finish off some paper work for the meeting we're having Sunday, and I needed their approval." Racking up number two of the lies I've told…this week. I took a strip of bacon which I ate with haste. Emma looked across the counter at me and looked shocked, but about to laugh. "Someone's hungry."

"I'm sorry, but I have to be at J.F.K in less than an hour sweetie." I said after swallowing my complete mouthful of hash browns.

"So when you get back. Can we have a day to ourselves please?"

"I'll see. It just depends on my schedule Emma." I said back after eating the last of the pancakes on my plate, only leaving a small amount of hash browns on my plate. I looked at the clock across the room which read 11:26. I got up from the stool to start changing. I found my black three piece suit and a dark red tie. After getting dressed I gathered all of my "work supplies" which included poison, a bandolier with 9mm rounds inside it, and my pair of hidden blades, while Emma got dressed in the bathroom. I attached my blades to my wrists and hid them under my suit I put on. Emma came out in a Beatles shirt and black pants. Her hair was tied up and put in a bun. I smiled and mouthed the word "Wow."

She smiled "Just wearing this?"

"What can I say? You're fucking beautiful." I said back. She giggled and kissed me and got her purse, and I grabbed the keys as I walked out the door. As Emma opened the door, a man appeared, ready to knock on the door. The man asked "Eric Masters and Emma Talvera?"

"Yes, why?" I asked, cautiously.

"Mr. Wolden requested I transport you to J.F.K rather than driving. And I should drive Miss Talvera home afterwards." He said back to me. I looked over to Emma with a confused look. She shot one back and I tossed the keys on the couch. I shrugged and followed up with "Lead the way."

We got into the limo outside of the apartment. And it started moving immediately. Even though the drive was five minutes away, it was still nice being driven around places. I looked at Emma and slid next to her. I kissed her cheek and she smiled, but quickly returned to a frown. I put two fingers under her chin and moved for her to face me. I said "I'll be home soon babe. You know how it is."

"I know. You just better make it up to me mister." she commanded.

"I will. You know I will." I said before I kissed her for a while. Until the limo stopped. I unlocked the door and stepped out, with Emma not too far behind me. Clouds started to outline the sky and the sun shined into a damn near blinding glow. I put on sunglasses and stared out into the small runway. I switched to my eagle vision and spotted a bright, gold figure in the distance. I switched back to my regular vision which dilated my eyes and left me dizzy for half a second. I looked over to Emma and hugged her.

"I love you, and I'll see you when I get back." I told her as I looked into eyes.

"Call me when you land." She commanded.

"Will do." I shouted as the plane grew closer. The propeller sounded like standing next to a buzz saw, and it didn't even land yet. She walked back and sat down in the limo. She waved and I waved back as the limo started back to the apartment.

The small four passenger plane landed on the runway, which went to far past me. It turned left and made its way around. One of the right doors opened and a Spanish man in white robes looked to the rough asphalt at me. "Eric Masters?" he shouted.

"The one and only." I yelled back

"Get on. We're headed to Madrid now. Now" He said back.

I climbed onto the plane white and slightly rusty plane, and went into the back. The pilot started accelerating ahead, and finally liftoff. "So why the rush?" I asked.

"Don't worry amigo. You'll see once we get there." he replied with his head hanging low. As I tried to fall asleep not trying to be affected by the inevitable jet lag, that final sentence burrowed into my thoughts like a gopher at a golf course. I just stopped trying to think, and closed my eyes.


	4. Revolucion!

**Hey guys. Fourth Chapter Finally up. So I'm gonna start doing dialogues in foreign languages and putting (hopefully close) translations either after the story or after the line. Depends on how much I use in a story. As always, enjoy the story.**

** I do not own anything related to the Assassin's Creed series, Ubisoft does. I also don't own any other references i make in the story, the owners of said references do.**

Chapter 4: Revelucion!

Madrid, Spain Thursday 9:48 P.M

The plane had landed in the small, almost insignificant airport, in the outskirts of Madrid. The plane landed with a thump, jerking me out of my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and tried to pop my ears, to no avail. The plane slowed and came to a stop, dust still flying up as I exited the plane. A fairly man in white Assassin robes came up to me, extended out his hand, and greeted himself "Welcome to Spain, Senor Masters." he said in his thick Spanish accent.

I shook his hand "Thanks for the welcome Mister..?"

"Jose Salodina" he replied

"Well nice to meet you." I told him.

"Shall we be off?" he said as he showed his hand to the jeep. I walked over and sat in the passenger seat. The motor of the jeep turned over and we started to head into the main city of Madrid. Madrid was a beautiful place filled with color and promises of prosperity. But during the Spaniard Revolution, much of the town turned to rubble.

I asked casually "How's the revolution been turning out brother?"

"Depends on who you ask," He grimly said "Ask a revolutionary. The fight is finally turning in their favor." He paused. "It's not Eric. As much as the people believe it, they can't see the real battle here and exactly who, and where their funding is coming from. More and more of us keep being slain, and we haven't a clue what to do."

"Have you tried taking out Montega?" I replied with. Joseph Montega was the Templar Grand Master in the Spaniard community. He'd bribed his way to the top and anyone who stood in his way was killed.

"We've tried. His security is just to tight. He's paranoid." Jose sighed.

"On a scale of one to Fidel Castro, how bad?" I asked.

"Let's draw the line at anxiety patient." he said back with a slight chuckle. I looked around the surrounding neighborhood. Cracked buildings littered the streets and dirty civilians ran in fear thinking that the two people in the jeep were Montega's infamous death squads. I looked back towards the front of the jeep and spoke "So, I hear your boss some top secret information that's valuable, care to elaborate on it?"

"I'm afraid I can't senor, only Master Florez knows." Jose said. I threw my head back and sighed, _Today is going to be a long day _I thought to myself.

I heard the sound of an engine, unlike the one in the jeep. I looked behind me seeing another jeep hot on our tail, only to swerve away from our jeep at the last second. I locked eyes with the vehicle "Well, he's in a hurry."

"That was one of Montega's death squads. Probably about to disrupt a man's day…permanently."

"So let's stop it." I commanded.

"It's risky Eric…once that happens, we will be on Montega's radar." He replied with a cautious tone in his voice.

I sighed once again "No wonder he's not dead. You pull shit like this, it just leads to more innocent people dead. I'm sorry brother but you need to grow some balls. If you do attack them, and kill them all it'll be a mystery on who did it. It will also show Montega that we aren't afraid of him." I vented out in a pissed off voice.

Jose sighed, realizing I was right. "So do I follow them?"

"You know how to tail?" I asked him. His answer was pressing the gas pedal further to the ground. I uncovered my sleeve and grabbed my bracer. I clicked it twice giving me my hidden gun. I went to my bandolier strapped around my chest. I took a 9mm round out and cocked it into the complex mechanism that is the hidden gun. Jose sped the jeep up to the point where our jeep was bumper to bumper of the jeep in front of us. The passengers of said jeep was starting to get suspicious and waved for us to back off to which Jose complied. I turned my head to him and said "You're full of shit on the tailing thing."

I then stood up on my seat and extended my arm out aiming the hidden gun at the head of the man operating the mounted fifty caliber machine gun. He didn't even notice I was standing up. Jose screamed from the driver's seat "What are you doing?"

"Just watch." I replied back. I pulled the trigger, making the gun operator go limp and fall in the jeep ahead. I jumped down into my seat again, the people ahead wondering where the shot had came from. "Follow them," I commanded "they can't be going to far. At least I hope so."

My guess turned out to be right, as the jeep turned left into a neighborhood that fared a bit better than the rest of the city. The jeep came to an abrupt stop, then all the men jumped out rushing towards the door. Our jeep quickly followed, with me rushing towards two men toting assault rifles. I engaged both of my blades and shoved them into their throats. Using the momentum from my running, I shoved them to the ground. I spun my blades making them into daggers, shouted at the other two antagonists "Hey, assholes, come get some." I yelled.

One of them turned back and noticed me, and he alerted his friend. Both of them turned out to be wielding machetes. Both approached me and swung at neck level. I ducked under both swings, and dug my right blade into the man on my right's shin; slicing the left blade right below his machete hand, disarming him. I swiftly moved behind the man I stabbed and cut into; while the other man swung at a downward angle, slamming into the human shields' neck. I let the, now dead, man fall to the sand, not letting his friend grab his blade. I brought my left hand down to the right side of my abdomen, and swung into the side of the man's throat. I swept his feet out from under him and used my right blade to stab his heart on his way down. I looked over to Jose, who had an impressed look on his face. The door from the house, where the dead bodies now lied in front of, opened the, owner of the house shocked at what he was seeing. "_**Todo esta bein aqia, senor. Disfruta de tu dia."**_ I told the man calmly. He cautiously stepped back into his home. I looked back over to Jose "See when you prove that they are killable, you can start somewhere." I explained in one, long breath." You gonna take me to Florez?"

"Get back in the jeep, we aren't to far." Jose said. I walked towards the jeep and climbed in. Ready for my pathetic excuse for a vacation.

**Translations**

**__****Todo esta bein aqia, senor. Disfruta de tu dia= All is well here sir. go back inside**


End file.
